Story of Our Lives
by G-L-A-M-O-U-R-O-U-S
Summary: 9 bestfriends. New Friends. Old friends. Lies. Betrayal. Trust. And all other things that will happen to Kate, Derek, Arissa, Dan, Alysha, Erick, Alexandra Christina and Mitchell. Read to find out. AN Characters are real BFFL but we do not no Dan IRL
1. Prologue

_**Story of Our Lives  
Written By  
RL02 **_

Prologue

It was the end of the grade 8 trip to Ottawa of the class of 2008.Erick, Alysha, Derek, Kate, Mitchell, Arissa, Christina and Alexandra were saying bye to each other outside  
St.Patricks Catholic School.

"So I'll see you in September then?" Alysha asked her boyfriend Erick.  
Alysha was about 5.2, skinny, brown with shoulder length black hair. That day she wore her comfortable jeans and her cute new top she got from Garage along with her jacket.

"Yeah and until then, I guess we'll take a break…." Erick responded.  
Erick was around 5.7, skater, white and skinny. That day he wore his baggy jeans with his DC USA Shoes t-shirt. His mop of dirty blond hair was covering his eyes so he swept them away with his hand. "I'll miss you, Lee." He reached over to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too….Ewick." She gave Erick a kiss on the cheek and walked over to where her friends Arissa and Alex were.

"So I guess this is it then," Derek said. He was around 5.5, white with an athletic body and short brown hair.That day he wore his jeans with the hockey t-shirt. He pressed his toes against the inside of his running shoes and looked up at the girl in front of him hopefully.

"Hey don't look so down. It's only gonna be 2 months and I'll be back before you know it," Kate replied. She put her hands in her back pockets and stared at the ground. "Well I gotta jet, still got some packing to do ya know? But I'll call you when I get back from Australia and we can hang out." Kate was about 5.2 and was brown, skinny with the body of an athlete.

She turned to walk away but Derek grabbed her elbow and spun her around. He pulled her into a tight embrace and before she knew it she was hugging him back like this was the last day they would see each other. She buried her head in the crook of his neck felt tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled away regretfully and faced him. "I gotta go…bye." She just couldn't believe that this was the last time she was going to see her best friend for the next 2 months. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked over to where her friends Alysha, Arissa and Alex were standing.

"Well I guess I'll see you in 2 months then?" asked Mitchell. He was around 5.4, lanky with long black hair. He looked up to face his girlfriend Christina.

"Yeah I guess we will. Oh my god this summer is gonna rock. Me and Kate are gonna be in Australia chillin with Kangaroos. But I wish you were coming too though."  
Christina was about 5.1, lanky with shoulder length brown hair. She was very random and very funny. She gave her boyfriend Mitchell a kiss on the cheek and a hug as Alex looked on jealously. She walked over to her friends Kate, Alysha, Arissa and Alex.

The 5 girls waved at the 3 guys, picked up their backpacks and walked home. This was going to be a very different summer.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Story of Our Lives  
Written By  
RL02 **_

Chapter 1

"So what's going on with you and Derek now?" asked Christina. She was over at Kate's house to help her pack for Australia.

"Nothing. We're just friends and you know it." Kate replied putting a pair of jeans in her suitcase.

"Are you smoking me!?!?! I saw the whole emotional outbreak yesterday with you and Derek. You guys were practically physically attached to each other. He probably still has feelings for you." Christina said grinning. She threw a t-shirt at Kate and went over to the stereo.

"Don't be deluded, remember last year? He was all over Brenda and Carly. " She stuffed the t-shirt inside her suitcase.

"Yeah and then he realized that they only wanted him cuz he was hot. He realized that you were gonna be there no matter what and he came back to you." Christina said.

"Chea right CG."

The doorbell rang and Kate ran downstairs to open the door.

"Heyy Girlfriend!" Alysha yelled.

"Yeah she's a bit hyper. We stopped at Macs on our way over here. No more Macs for Alysha." Arissa said giving Kate a hug.

"And guess who we saw on the way over here? Dan Watson!! He was so checking Rissa out it was so hi-larious," Alysha said walking into the house.

"He was not!" Arissa said nudging Alysha with her elbow.

They went upstairs to where Christina was putting clothes into a suitcase.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" asked Christina.

"Nuthin.you?" replied Alysha.

"Nuthin. Me and Kate were just talking about what happened between Derek and her yesterday"

"Oh my god that was so sad. I swear I was going to cry. Did you see him when you walked away? I swear he was going to cry." Alysha said, lying on the bed.

"Yeah. He was really sad. I called Mitchell today and he said he was going over to Derek's because he was apparently really down." Christina said.

"See that's what I mean, Kate. He cares about you, he really does," Arissa yelled, putting her hands up in frustration.

"He could have done that last year! I spent a whole summer waiting for him! And last year I got tired for fighting for him when he wasn't going to fight for me. So I gave up," Kate said. "I was in love with him for 2 years. And when he broke up with me 2 years ago, you all know what I felt like. I wasn't like myself for a long time. And after I gave up on him last year, I forgot about him. We were no longer friends and he spent all his time with Carly, Brenda and Sydney. "

"Wow. Well enough of this suck fest lets go out and party!" Alysha yelled. When no one moved Alysha had had enough. "Oh come on guys! This is CG and Kate's last day here! We wont see each other for like, two months. Look there's a party at Alex's tonight. Lets go!"

"Yeah ok. She's right CG. Its our last night in Toronto and we need to party! What time at Alex's?" Kate asked.

"7:00.We'll meet there." Arissa said.

The 4 girls spent the rest of the afternoon helping Christina and Kate pack for Australia.

At around 6:00 Christina and Kate started to get ready for the party and at 6:50 they were ready for the party. Christina was wearing jeans a 'super sexy' top from Garage. Kate was wearing jeans and a top from West 49.

They went to Alex's house which was pumping with music and entered the house through the side door. As soon as they got in the song changed to Imma Shine and Christina and Kate made there way through the hectic crowd over to the punch table where they would meet Alysha and Arissa. They waited for about 10 minutes before Kate called Alysha on her cell phone.

"Where the hell are you guys!?!?" Kate screamed trying to talk through the music.

"Why are you yelling?!" asked Alysha through the phone.

"I'm not! Where are you guys?!" Kate yelled.

"Calm down we're coming now!" Alysha yelled back.

A few minutes later Alysha and Arissa came through the door and headed towards Christina and Kate.  
"Now I know why you guys were yelling!" Arissa yelled.

"What!" Kate yelled taking a sip of her coke.

"Lets just go upstairs!" Alysha yelled.

"What!" Christina yelled.

Alysha and Arissa grabbed Kate and Christina by the arms and dragged them upstairs.

"Finally!" Alysha said once they got upstairs.

Kate went over to sit on the couch and took another drink of her coke. "So why wre you guys late?"

"Oh Lee wanted to go to Macs and you know how she gets when she doesn't go at least twice a day. So we went and lost track of time when Lee got interested in the energy drinks."

Christina and Kate laughed and looked at Alysha. "Typical Lee." Christina said.

"Hey! I was thirsty!" Alysha said defensively.

"You always are! Anyways you're here now so lets go party!" Kate yelled.

The 4 of them headed downstairs and partied hard and before they knew it, it was already 10:00 and they were exhausted.

They all met up at the punch table again and started talking.

"Guys lets go home I'm so tired." Kate said.

"Yeah our plane leaves at 12:35 tomorrow afternoon," Christina said. "We need the sleep so I can stay up on the flight and watch hot aussie guys on the plane. Hehehe."

The 4 of them laughed and went home so they would see each other before 12:35 the next day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!!" Alysha said at the airport.

"Yeah me too." Arissa agreed. "I mean who's gonna help me make fun of Nicole R?"

Kate laughed. "I am sure gonna miss doing that!"

"We'll miss you guys too. Its only 2 months!" Christina said. "Damn our plane is boarding now, we gotta go."

They gave a hug to Arissa and Alysha along with their parents and boarded the plane. Non stop to Australia.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Story of Our Lives **_

Written By  
RL02  
MissRissa

Chapter 2

"I can't believe its been 2 months already! The times gone by so fast." Christina said pulling her suit case out of the luggage compartment.

"Yeah I know eh. I think I have a slight accent now," Kate said pulling her suitcase along with her while walking to the front of the plane.

"Things are gonna be so different now. I mean I have no idea where I left things with Derek." Kate said once they got into the tunnel that lead to the terminal.

"Oh I cant wait to see Mitchell! I missed him so much." Christina said smiling at the thought of him.

"You didn't miss him so much when you were busy flirting with Chase." Kate said.

"Yeah about that. Can you not tell Mitchell about Chase. He was just a summer fling," Christina said. "And plus, I think I'm in love with Mitchell.

"Yeah I guess I can keep it a secret. But you have to understand that if he asks me about it I'll tell him.

"Deal."

Just then they entered the terminal and looked around until they saw their parents and friends.

"Kate!"

"CG!"

Arissa and Alysha came running over to them and gave them hugs.

"I've missed you so much. Oh my God I have so much to tell you-"

"You will never guess what happened. Ok so-"

"And I saw him kissing another girl and I was all-"

"And so I went to Garage and I met him there and he was like-"

"Guys just calm down!" Christina said.

Kate laughed. "Lets just go home."

They all went home and unpacked and met up again at Christina's house.

"So how was Australia?" Alysha asked very curious since all summer all her and Arissa did was spent half their lives at Macs.

"Yeah it was fantastic, you guys should go next summer " said Kate feeling proud to have some of an accent.

"We missed you guys so much, all me and Lee did was have sleepovers, go to parties and buy energy drinks and five alive at Macs, nothing special" Arissa said slightly bored. No one was asking any good questions and she couldn't think of a good question herself to ask about their trip to Australia.

"We missed you guys also, oh and we got you guys little presents" Christina said slightly excited to hand them there souvenirs they had bought for them. Christina went upstairs and came back down with round pins with a koala bear and kangaroo on them saying Australia or G'day Mate.

"You're Welcome" Kate said letting out some laughs after a long dead silence got to them right after Christina handed out the buttons.

"Huh... oh yea ! Thanks guys" Alysha said late and clueless sounding

"Yeah thanks but you didn't really have to get us anything" Alysha gave Arissa a speak-for-yourself-and-what-did-you-say look and quickly corrected herself.

"I mean you didn't have to get me anything"  
Christina and Kate both laughed and told them there whole adventure in Australia.

"Yeah and then Kate pulled a mean joke on me saying that there was a shark in the water so I swam fast to shore and all I saw was Kate behind me laughing her ass off" Christina said finishing the story.

All there were laughing and Christina just gave them a piercing glare until the doorbell rang and Christina ran to the door.

"Hi I missed you so much!" said Christina hugging Mitchell. Right behind him was Erick, Derek and too Arissa's surprise Dan, were all trailing behind Mitchell trying to get inside the house. Everyone exchanged hello's and hugs and left to go to the family room to hang out when all who was left in the foyer was Kate and Derek...alone.

"So how was vacation?" Derek asked.  
"Cool, it would of been more fun if the whole gang went with us though I found it very quiet" replied Kate holding back the urge to hug Derek

" Sooo... did you see any kangaroos ?" He asked  
"Yeah" laughed Kate "We almost got chased by one" They both exchanged smiles and off they headed into the family room to start a new conversation with everyone.

"So does anyone want anything to drink?" Christina asked.  
"Me!" Derek, Kate, Alysha, Arissa, Erick, Dan and Mitchell said simultaneously.

"Argh Arissa can you help me please?" Christina said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure no problem," Arissa answered. She got up from the couch and followed Christina into the kitchen.  
So whats up with you and Dan eh? I saw the looks you guys were giving each other." Christina asked getting the coke out of the fridge."Nuthin. We just connect you know? I actually spent a lot of time with him when you guys were in Australia." Arissa said getting the cups out of the cupboard.

"Ok well. I'm very happy for you guys." Christina said. They poured the rest of the drinks and brought them to the family room. After they were finished talking Mitchell shouted "Time for foosball!" and they all raced upstairs to the game room.

"Ok its me and CG versus Dan and Arissa first game. Then Derek and Kate versus Erick and Lee second game and winners face each other." Mitchell said and him Christina, Dan and Arissa started their game. Meanwhile Derek and Kate went outside into the hallway to talk. Kate leaned against the wall and Derek stood in front of her and rested his hand on the wall on the right side of Kate's head. "I've missed you so much," Derek said softly. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'm here now. You don't have to miss me anymore." Kate said.

"I just don't want you to go anywhere again. I can't stand not seeing you. Last year practically killed me when we ended out friendship."

Kate took his hand and held it in her hand gently. "Hey…I'm here now," she said looking into his eyes. "And I'm not going anywhere.  
Derek smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her hand a tight squeeze. She gave him a hug that much resembled the one they shared before she went to Australia and then went inside.

Meanwhile……  
While Christina, Mitchell, Dan and Arissa were playing foosball Erick and Alysha went over to the chair in the room. Erick sat in the chair while Alysha sat on the arm of it.

"So.."

"How's it going?" Alysha asked. She saw Derek and Kate go outside and smiled to herself. 'They are so gonna get together.' She thought to herself.

"Nuthin much. You." Erick replied.

"Nuthin. You do know I'm in love with you right?" Alysha said.

"Yeah I know. I'm in love with you too." Erick said.

"Wanna make out?" Alysha asked.

"Sure." Erick said and they started making out. A few minutes passed by and all they heard was the hitting of the foosball, constant arguing between Dan and Mitchell and moans from Erick and Alysha. Finally the game ended and Dan and Arissa won. Kate and Derek came in and Erick and Alysha got off the couch and played against each other.

"Your cheating !" yelled Lee minutes later.

"No. I'm. Not! Your the one cheating here and don't-" Kate yelled back but was interrupted by Derek.

"Just ignore her, you know how competitive she gets" Kate nodded and they continued their game which her and Derek won.

"Oh my gosh! Erick you know they were cheating we should of won! Err" Lee practically screamed throwing her hands up in frustration and heading out the door but before she could Erick grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace.

"Alysha, you've got to calm down it was just a game" He said trying to calm her down.

"Okay, I'm fine, I'm cool lets just go downstairs with everyone now ok?" Lee replied taking deep breaths after some words of trying to maintain her anger she had built up over playing a game.

Erick nodded and they headed downstairs where everyone was now trying to pick a movie to watch. It was around 5 in the evening.  
"Let's watch a romance film!" yelled Christina who was sitting on the couch beside Mitchell.

"No, lets watch a comedy!" yelled Lee "come on, I got energy drinks and five alive to share so we can all get wasted!" she added  
Everyone just gave her a are-you-ok look and let our a dry laugh several minutes later when it was still dead silent.

"Okay then.. Um, how about we watch a horror flick??" suggested Dan breaking the awkward silence.

"Does anyone have any other ideas on what movie you wanna watch?" asked Kate, she looked at Derek after and he just shook his head indicating a no.

"How about, we just write them on pieces of paper and pick randomly?" suggested Erick and everyone agreed.

Christina handed Mitchell the hat that had the papers in it and he randomly picked out... "Okay, guess what were watching a horror film" Lee let out a small gasp and Arissa looked at her with a stop-drinking-energy-drinks-and-five-alive look.

"Anyone have any ideas on what horror movie to watch ??" Mitchell asked.

"Uh, CG what horror movies do you have??" Kate asked

"Um, well I have The Hills Have Eyes, When a Stranger Calls, The Exorcism of Emily Rose, Hide and Seek, House of Wax, The Boogeyman, Stay Alive, The Grudge and I think that's it..." Christina replied.

"Okay.. Let's pick at random again" Arissa said.

"And the movie we're watching is... When a Stranger Calls" Derek announced and Lee, already paranoid, gave everyone a nervous glance.

In the middle of the movie every couple was in each others arms, or at lease holding hands. Christina had her head on Mitchell's Shoulder while he had her arm around her, Lee was in Erick's arms paranoid when nothing scary was happening during the movie, Arissa was Leaning her head against Dan's shoulder and Kate was holding onto Derek for dear life looking more paranoid than Lee was.

Someone's cell phone started to ring and everyone jumped "Oh my god, sorry guys forgot to turn off my celley" Lee gave everyone nervous looks and let our a dry laugh "It's my mom I'll just turn off my phone..." Everyone started watching again and just when the movie came to an eerie part Christina's home phone rang and everyone jumped once again "...I'll go get that" she said and headed to the phone in the kitchen, "Oh yea uh someone else can pick up the phone cause its unknown caller !" she said panicking already.

"I'll pass on that I'm safe over here"

"No you can do that CG"

"I'm too scared to so count me out"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, the phones stopped ringing" She said after everyone quieted down from talking all at once.

Just after the movie ended the doorbell rang and Lee let a scream that made everyone more scared and jumpy.

"Yea Christina, you can just get the door it is your house" said Derek, everyone nodded in agreement. Just when Christina was 2 feet away from the door it swung open and everyone screamed. It was nearly 11:30 and everyone was paranoid and jumpy from drinking pop and eating popcorn which was all scattered on the floor.

"Hi guys!!" said Alexandra coming through the door, everyone let out a sigh of relief and sent glances at each other. Alexandra continued " I called about 20 minutes ago but know one answered so I just came, I know it's late but I was in the neighborhood and you know... Just did a late night visiting and I heard you guys would be here anyways."

"Well thanks for coming by but everyone's just about to leave, you see we've been here all day" said Christina, she was trying to calm herself down cause panic over came her from watching the movie and Alexandra's late visit.

"Bye guys" Christina said as everyone ended exchanging hugs and goodbyes and headed out the door "Remember! Meet here next weekend, my place is the always-place-to-hang-out place now, or well for this weekend and next" Everyone laughed and went home.


	4. Chapter 3

Back To Home Page 

_**Story of Our Lives  
Written By  
MissRissa  
&  
RL02**_

"Holy crap that freaked me out so much," Dan said. "I swear I was like pissing myself."

"Eww!" shouted Alysha, Kate, Arissa and Alex.

"Well it's true." Dan said.

The eight of them were walking home from Christina's party and Dan was walking beside Arissa, Kate was beside Derek, Erick was beside Alysha and Mitchell and Alex were on either ends.

Dan entwined his fingers with Arissa and they exchanged smiles. Erick had his arm draped over Alysha's shoulders while her arm was wrapped around his waist. Derek and Kate were walking awkwardly with their hands in the pockets and staring at the ground silently. Mitchell was looking disappointed that Christina wasn't there and Alex kept stealing glances at Mitchell.

"So who's up for next weekend?" asked Kate. "It's the last weekend before school starts." 

"I'm good for that!" everyone said.

"Alrighty then." Kate said.

Several minutes passed and nobody said anything until Mitchell spoke up.

"Alex can you stop looking at me, its get really annoying."

"Don't flatter yourself Mitchell; I'm not looking at you." Alex replied.

"Uh yeah you are, and I just want to let you know that Christina's my girlfriend."

"No I'm not Mitchell! And I no Christina's your girlfriend."

"Then stop looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you! Just because you think you're all that doesn't mean other people do. " 'Stop lying dammit!'  
"I don't think I'm all that! Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Oh don't even try to pretend like you don't go-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Alysha, Erick, Derek, Kate, Arissa and Dan.

"Ugh fine." Alex and Mitchell said.

Several more minutes passed and along the way, Dan, Arissa, Mitchell and Erick left to go home. Now that it was only Alex, Alysha, Kate and Derek left, Alex and Alysha were walking up ahead so as to give Kate and Derek some alone time.

"So…. Did you get your school stuff yet?" asked Derek.

"Nope. Remember I just got back TODAY." Kate said. 

"Oh…right…my bad." Derek said. Kate laughed and put her hands into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Derek asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you wearing a hoodie outside. It's AUGUST." Kate laughed. It was true, it was August and very warm outside.

"Well I guess cuz in Australia it was winter when I went there so I wore sweaters a lot."

"That's cool. So..Do you have family in Australia or what?" Derek asked.

"Yeah my uncle, aunt and my two cousins Rowan and Dimitha."

"Cool cool." 

"Bye Derek, bye Kate! See you guys tomorrow." Alysha and Alex called and they walked off towards their houses. Kate and Derek walked silently towards Kate's house and until he dropped her off on her porch. Kate rang the doorbell several times before she actually remembered something.

"Shit I forgot my parents went to Montreal this afternoon for a business meeting!" She started to cry silently into her hands while Derek hugged her tightly.

"Come on lets go." Derek said and they walked up the street to Derek's house with Derek holding her hand. "It's gonna be alright, don't worry."

They reached Derek's house and he pulled out his key and unlocked the door and they went inside to the kitchen. "Here call your brother to see when he's getting home. It's pretty late (11:45) and I don't want you waiting outside for him on your own."

"Okay." Kate called her brother Tim but he wasn't answering his phone so she left a message to say she's at Derek's. She then called her parents but they were out of cell service. Derek then called his parents who were in Niagara Falls for their anniversary. "They said you can stay here tonight."

"But I don't have anything to wear." Kate said.

"Jordan can give u some stuff to wear I think. Jordan!" Derek yelled to his sister.

"Yeah!" Jordan yelled back.

"Kate's staying here tonight because no ones at her house. Mom and Dad already said so." Derek said. "Can you give her something to wear?"

"Yeah sure. Come up to my room." Jordan said. She was always nice to Kate before. Jordan went upstairs while Kate stayed at the table.

"Hey it's gonna be alright. Your brother will be back tomorrow." Derek said wiping the tears off her face.

"I know. It's just that I can't believe I ever doubted our friendship. Thank you, for everything." Kate said affectionately.

"It's no problem. Really it isn't." Derek got up from the table along with Kate and brought her up to Jordan's room. Jordan gave Kate a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and Kate got changed while Derek waited in his room.

When Kate was done changing she went to Derek's room and looked at him playing Playstation on his bed. "Oh…Your done changing." Derek said looking up. He wasn't used to seeing Kate in her sleeping attire, especially considering they're history. "Um I was thinking that you will sleep on one side of the bed and I will sleep on the other side….If that's alright with you."

"Yeah sure whatever." Kate said. She climbed underneath the covers while Derek went to the bathroom to change. While he was gone Kate looked around his room at all the trophy's and medals on the wall. 'Damn athletes are hot…..Wait this is Derek we're talking about, my best friend. I'm not going back to this.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Derek coming back into the room shirtless with pajama pants as his only piece of clothing on. "I hope its okay that I sleep shirtless, I always do." 

Kate raised her eyebrow with a flirty look on her face. "Yeah, that's uh…fine." She smiled and turned the other way as Derek turned off the light and got into bed. "Night Kate." 

"Night."

Opening her eyes, Kate awoke to a sun filled room her vision was still a little blurry but she noticed Dereks arm around her. Just looking at them you would think they slept together which was true but not in a intimate way. Kate smiled at herself and couldnt help but feel all giddy inside, this really must be a dream she thought but after pinching herself she ended up with a red spot on her upper arm and convinced herself it wasnt.  
She quickly got out of the bed and went to change, it was 10:30 am she didnt blame herself for sleeping in since they did get home pretty late. Coming back from returning Jordan's clothes she went back into Dereks room thinking he was still sleeping but she ended up walking in while he was changing. She felt her face redden and quickly shut the door "sorry ! thought u were sleeping still, i just left my lipgloss on the dresser" Kate said rather quickly due to embarrasment.

"Its okay i should of locked the door anyways, my bad" he yelled from the other side of the door, 2 minutes later he opened the door and handed Kate her lip gloss. "Come on, lets go eat breakfast and maybe call everyone up to go to the park and hang out"

After eating 'brunch' and calling everyone up they all met at the park. Everyone sitting in there usualy spot which was up on the hill under the blossom trees that turned purple in the summer, petals were blowing everywhere in the light breeze.

"Sooo, its our last week untill highschool" Kate said breaking the silence

"yuup were going to be freshmen" said Arissa adding a dry laugh after. 

"What should we do this week, it is the last one for summer vacation" Alysha added

"Well i know i dont want to go to macs, that place is soo ugh ! all we did there was buy energry drinks and five alive oh and magazines. I got so tired of that place after a while" Arissa added and Alysha gave her a you-must-be-kidding-i-love-that-place-its-my-second-home look and all Arissa said was "Dont give me that look, you havent even drank half the drinks you bought there all your doing is wasting your shopping money, all the clothes from Garage you could've bought !" Alysha brushed a petal off her shoulder and ignored what Arissa said just cause she 'insulted' Alysha's 'second home' that she didnt even own.

"Okaayy, how bout we go to the mall tomorrow ? just to hang out there" Suggested Dan who was leaning against on of the trees..

"okay, then after the mall how about we go to the arcade ?" said Erick "I could bring my video camera and film whatever were doing and then next school year we can watch it." Everyone smiled and agreed, it was a brilliant idea who did love watching videos with you and your friends ?

A few hours passed and everyone was exhausted, all of them had just played a childish game of hide and seek on the grounds of St.Patricks Catholic School which was now a place that held some fun memories over the years, now all 9 of them would have to start a new chapter in life starting on Monday when highschool would start.

"That was a very interesting and fun game of hide and seek" said Alex, she was the one everyone caught first since she always hid in the trees.

"yea, i guess playing it once when your finished grade 8 is hilarious" said Mitchell everyone layed on there backs on the grass just taking in the summers days. 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Story of Our Lives**_

_**Written By **_

RL02 && MissRissa

Chapter 4

'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira started playing and Arissa answered her phone, "Hello?" she asked.

"Where are you two? You guys are always late for hang out days like this" said Alex. All 7 of them (Alex, Mitchell, Derek, Erick, Kate and Dan) were waiting by the frozen yogurt stand.

"Yeah about that, guess where we are? We're at Lee's second home" said Arissa while Alex was laughing on the other line.

She heard Lee say "Hey I heard that buddy!"

"Well we'll be there in 10 minutes or so, you guys start walking around and I'll call when we get there" Arissa said hanging up her phone.

"So where's Rissa?" said Dan and everyone looked at him. "And Lee" he added as they carried on walking.

"Uh well they're at Macs still and their coming in 10 minutes or so" Alex replied almost walking into someone since she was doing something on her phone. Everyone let out small laughs as Alex just glared at them.

"What store should we go to?" asked Erick. He was bored just walking around passing the stores they could have went into. Laughing at some spoiled little kids have tantrums in the middle of the mall would of been at lease a little more fun than just wandering around in a mall.

"Garage"

"American Eagle"

"West 49"

"HMV"

"Claire's"

"Gap"

"The Arcade"

Everyone looked at Dan "Don't give me your looks, Erick did suggest going to the arcade yesterday" he said with a nervous laugh from all the stares. Everyone laughed and thought why not, the arcade was a cool place to hang out for some immature fun, who doesn't love going there?

Alexandra's eyes went pitch black "guess who…" said a deep voice, Alex screamed and everyone heard it echo through the malls high ceilings and heard Alysha laughing behind her

"Don't worry it's just me" she laughed. "We were never at my so called second home, we were trailing you guys the whole time" she added walking over beside Erick and giving him a hug. Arissa had already caught up with the group and was beside Dan with there arms linked.

"Oh my God, Alysha don't do that to me, especially in public where a random guy could do that!" Alex said slowing her breathing down.

"Well, we're your friends we wouldn't just let a random guy do that to you Alex, he would of been beaten up by now if a guy did" said Mitchell.

"Yeah" added Christina and everyone nodded.

"What place are we going to go to now?" asked Christina several minutes later, her and Mitchell were holding hands.

"How about we do another of those pick at random things" said Derek randomly taking out paper and a pen from his inside jacket pocket "What stores do you guys want to go to?"

One after another everyone said there favourite store and the order turned out of being American Eagle, Garage, Gap, West 49, HMV, Claire's, The Pet Store and last The Arcade. Only at store number 2 (Garage) out of 8, everyone was at least holding 1 bag. Alysha, Christina and Arissa all walked out of there changing rooms and asked the guys how they looked in the Garage clothing.

"You look sexy," said Erick to Alysha kissing her on the cheek before she went back into the dressing room. Alex already picked out her clothes and was looking at some jewelry were Kate was trying to pick out a fine pair of jeans.

"You look really good" Mitchell commented Christina

"Thanks I think I'll buy this" she was wearing jeans and a blue shirt that only covered her right shoulder and left the left shoulder bare she walked back into the dressing room with a smile on her face.

"Do you like this shirt ?" Arissa asked Dan it was a white v neck tank top that was strapless and had gold beads around the neck part with strings to tie it around your neck with.

"Yeah it looks great on you" Dan said with a smile "I'll just be waiting outside okay?"

"Okay" Arissa yelled from the other side of the door. 3 hours later it was 5:00 in the evening and everyone had at lease 3 bags. "You guys I'm tired of hold my shopping bags" said Lee.

"Same" everyone agreed. "How about we go get some lockers and put our stuff there and get it before we leave?" suggested Mitchell and everyone agreed. Minutes later after going to the Pet Store and almost getting banned there for throwing dog and cat toys around and nearly knocking down a small fish tank, everyone headed to the food court to get something to eat before spending the rest of the night being competitive with each other in arcade games.

"Okay, you guys lets meet here at this table after we all get whatever food we want" said Derek and everyone nodded and went there seperate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah I'd like a piece of cheese pizza please" said Christina she looked around to see if anyone was at the table yet and saw a familiar face behind her.

"Chase?" she asked and the guy looked at her for seconds and finally said hello.

"Yeah so just like you I was in Australia for summer vacation also, I just got back 3 days ago actually and I start school at Notre Dame on Monday" Chase said ending his story of why he's here.

"Oh awesome, me and Kate and a couple of friends of ours are going to Notre Dame also... well I gotta go meet up with my friends then were going to the arcade, see ya!"  
Christina said waving and walking away.

Back at the table Christina sat in between Mitchell and Kate, everyone was deep in they're own conversations

"Hey" she whispered

"Sup?" asked Kate "You won't believe who I just saw!" Christina said excited but before Kate could guess Christina said "Chase. I. Saw. Chase" she said pausing after every word  
"Your joking right?" said Kate and Christina nodded indicating a no.

"Why's he here" Kate asked. Christina explained but was talking too fast for her to understand she could only make out the words Canada, vacation and Notre Dame

"Come again ?" said Kate

"Oh my gosh, okay so basically he went to Australia for summer vacation like us and uh, he's going to our school" Christina said.

"JOY !" yelled Kate and everyone went silent and just looked at her. "Ahem.. I mean yeah just carry on unless you guys are done and we can leave?" she said changing the subject.

Everyone seperated in the arcade. Erick and Alysha went to play some skee ball, Mitchell and Derek went to shoot basketballs, Christina and Kate went to play some Dance Dance Revolution and talk more about Chase, and Alexandra, Arissa and Dan went to play some random video games.

"Aw thank you" said Alysha, Erick won her a giant bear from playing skee ball, apparently it got very addictive... well to Alysha.

"Want some chips?" asked Mitchell.

"Sure" said Christina. Her and Mitchell were wearing matching pirate hats.

"Surprise" said Dan handing Arissa a small purple care bear with a rainbow on its tummy.

"Aw it's so cute, thanks" she said and linking onto his arm.

Meanwhile Alex, Kate and Derek were all having fun playing with the 100 pack of glow sticks they got. They gave everyone 5 glow sticks and kept the rest to themselves acting wasted considering the fact all they drank was coke, ice tea and ate cotten candy and chips.

"Its like 10 pm you guys we should go, the mall is closing soon..." said Alex.

"I can call my mom to pick us up" she said to Alysha, Arissa, Kate and Christina and they all nodded.

"My dad could pick us up" suggested Mitchell and soon enough everyone was exchanging good byes, hugs and kisses.

"Bye, I'll probably see ya tomorrow" said Dan. Arissa nodded and he gave her a big hug and small kiss on her cheek

"Yeah byes" she replied feeling her face turn even more red she ran into the car and wave through the window after she shut the door.

"Bye-yee, call mee" Alysha said to Erick making the hand gesture with her hand

"Bye love you, and yeah I'll call you" he said kissing her on the lips and watching her take pictures in the dark car, you could see the flashes and Arissa yelling "oh my gosh its so blinding !" and laughing her ass off. Everyone was at lease a little bit over the line that showed you were wasted.

"Bye, I'll see you soon okay?" said Mitch to Christina.

"Yup love ya" they exchanged a kiss and Christina ran off into the car also being blinded from the bright camera flashes. Alex and Kate were last to get into the car, Alex just finished saying byes and went into the car all the girls watching Kate and Derek talk but still making the camera flash

"Alysha stop it for 5 minutes !" yelled Arissa and she flashed the camera one more time in her face and then stopped as they all tried to lip read what Kate and Derek were saying.

"Yeah, so.. I'll see you tomorrow probably" Kate said

"Yup" Derek agreed they both waved at each other and Kate got into the car as Mitchell called to get his dad to pick him, Dan, Derek and Erick up from the mall.

"Well that was a boring conversation" said Christina, Kate just ignored what Christina said and was also blinded by the cameras flash as Alysha just kept clicking away with the camera

"STOP IT LEE" everyone yelled

"Sorry." Everyone ended up getting to Alex's house in an awkward silence, it was too late to just get home so they decided to have a girl's night and have a sleepover, talk about guys, gossip the normal girl stuff. Arissa, Kate, Alysha and Christina just left messages to their parents on the phone since it was 12 am and know one picked up.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" asked Alex lying down on the couch.

"Lets watch Much Music!! They probably have reruns of Much On Demand!! And plus Tim Deagon is so effin hot!" Alysha yelled. She ran to the remote and almost tripped in the process and turned on the T.V. But Kate had something else on her mind.

"Hey Lee put on channel 49. It's a Friday and they always have good shows on at this time." Kate said as Alysha turned the channel to 49. Alex, Kate, Arissa and Alysha watched horror stricken as a naked guy went over to a naked girl and kissed her. Christina just sat there smiling and eventually said "How you doin?"

"Oh my God Kate, why would you tell us to put that on!!" Arissa said, "That was so disgusting."

"Mmm, not really." Christina said.

"Ew! Christina you're so perverted!" the other 4 yelled.

"Ok put on channel 45. 6teen is on." Alex said to Alysha and she put it on.

"I'm so much like Nikki, its not even funny." Kate said laughing. "Me and Mitchell were talking about it before. I'm Nikki, he's Jonesy, Erick's Jude, Derek's Wyatt, Chistina's Caitlin, and Alex is Jenn. "

"Hey who am I then?" Alysha said.

"Yeah me too." Arissa said.

"Well Lee can be Starr which is Jude's girlfriend and Arissa can be Jenns sister."

"Okay," Arissa and Alysha said together. The 5 of them watched 6teen, it was the episode where Caitlin was stalking some guy. Eventually they fell asleep, Alex, Arissa and Christina on one couch and Alysha and Kate on the other. In the morning, they woke up to someone closing the front door loudly and they went downstairs to investigate. They found a not saying:

Gone to work, wont be back till 6:00 pm. Money for lunch is on the counter and have your cell phones on you at all times. Have a good day,

Mr. and Mrs. Louli

"Ok guys what are we gonna do today?" asked Alex going over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

"Oh I have an idea!! Lets call the guys and have a water balloon fight! 4 on 4!!" Alysha said excitedly.

"Sounds like a great idea." Kate said. They all took showers and got ready and since Kate was the first to finish, she called the boys who were having a sleepover at Mitchells.

"Hello?" someone answered on the other line.

"Hey is this Derek?"

"Yeah." He yawned. "Uh why are you calling, its so effin early?"

"Dude its 11:00!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh…well it's late for me. Anyways since I'm woken up, whats up?"

"We were wondering if you guys were doing anything today. Are you?" asked Kate.

"Nope I don't think so. One sec…Hey Mitch, are we doing anything today?" Derek yelled to Mitchell. " No!" Kate heard Mitchell yell back.

"He said no." Derek said.

"I've heard." Kate said laughing.

"So what did you guys have in mind?" Derek asked.

"Well Lee came up with the idea of having a water balloon fight, 4 on 5. Sound good?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Good, be at the St. Pats intermediate field at 12. Bring about 2 packs out water balloons. And be ready to be soaked." Kate said.

"Okay, see ya then," Derek said.

"Byeee." Kate said.

"Bye, love you." Derek said. 'Oh shit,' he thought.

Kate quickly hung up the phone. "Love you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God, why did I just say that?" Derek said panicking.

"Say what?" Erick asked as he and Dan came into the kitchen.

"I said to Kate 'Love you.' Oh god what am I supposed to do?" Derek asked.

"Well it depends, was it just a slip of the tongue, or did you really mean it?" asked Erick.

"I don't know."

"Well figure it out." Dan said.

"Hey its not that easy. You wouldn't say that if you just said I love you to Arissa." Derek argued.

"I would only say I love you to her if I meant it!" Dan argued back.

"Guys calm down!" Mitchell said coming into the kitchen. "God you guys argue over the stupidest things. So what's up for today?"

"Water balloon fight at the field," Derek said. "We have to buy water balloons. We're supposed to be there at 12."

Dan, Erick, Derek and Mitchell took a shower, went to Macs and bought water balloons and then went to the field. They were all wearing hot board shorts and a t-shirt. When they got there, Mitchell checked his cell phone which said it was 12:05. "Girls, always late…" he said. 5 minutes later Alex, Kate, Alysha, Arissa and Christina came with 2 packs of water balloons, they also had on board shorts and tank tops.. hehe

"Wow, you guys look-" Alysha started.

"Hot!" Christina finished and she ran over to Mitchell and gave him a hug. Arissa and Alysha did the same to Erick and Dan while Kate and Alex just stood back like loners.

"Okay should we start?" Kate asked.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Okay I call first captain, Alysha shouted.

"I call second," Mitchell said.

"I go first. Arissa."

"Erick." Mitchell said.

"Dan" Alysha yelled.

"Kate." Mitchell said. Alysha gave him a glare and Mitchell gave her a look that said don't-you-give-me your-I-hate you- look.

"Derek." Alysha said with triumph.

"Alex." Mitchell said.

"Christina." Alysha said.

"Okay so this is how it goes," Derek started. "Team one is our team, team 2 is Mitchell's. When I say go, the 2 teams run inside since it's already open and have to fill up the balloons. Doesn't matter how you fill it up whether it's from the bathroom or the fountain just do it. You can't get caught by any of the teachers who are here early either." He took a breath and gave Mitchell 2 of the 4 packs of balloons and Alysha the other 2.

"Go!"

Mitchell, Kate, Erick and Alex ran towards the school as well as Derek, Alysha, Dan, Arissa and Christina.

"Guys calm on lets go to the upstairs bathroom!" Mitchell yelled and when they got inside the 4 of them ran upstairs while the other 5 ran to the main girl's bathroom.

"Okay guys take these and fill them up." Kate said giving everyone a hand full of water balloons.

"Where? There's no tap."

"Go in a classroom!" Alex yelled.

The 4 of them ran outside, Alex went to Mr. Richards class, Kate went to Ms. Wilkinson's class, Erick went to Ms. Aughney's class and Mitchell went to Mr. Chaison's class. A minute later they all came back.

"All the classes are locked." Kate said.

"We have to pick the locks. " Erick said going over to the closest classroom which was Ms. Aughneys. Mitchell pulled a paper clip out of his pocket and gave it to Erick.

"Here ya go buddy, go to town." Mitchell said to Erick.

"Now why would you assume I know how to pick a lock?" Erick asked. Alex laughed

"Yeah Mitchell."

"I uh, um."

That's right!" Erick said, and hit Mitchell on the back of the head. He took the paper clip and unfolded it and proceeded to continuously stab the lock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs in the main bathroom Alysha, Derek, Christina, Dan and Arissa were having the same problem.

"Dammit! All the classes are locked!" Christina yelled.

"Shut up! There might be a teacher around!" Derek said.

"Ok so how are we gonna do this?" asked Dan.

After minutes of thinking Dan came up with an idea. "Wait isn't there a handicapped bathroom outside?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Alysha said.

All 5 of them were heading out of the girls bathroom when Derek stopped. "Wait guys one of us go open the door slightly and see if anyone's outside. Arissa nodded and told them that she'd do it. She headed to the door and opened it slightly and closed it suddenly. She ran back to the bathroom.

"Oh God, Ms. Spratt was outside! We're trapped!" She said.

"Damn. We're just gonna have to wait her out." Derek said. After a few minutes Arissa went to the door again and to their surprise no one was around so they went to the handicapped bathroom which was unlocked and closed the door behind them. They began filling up the water balloons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile upstairs Kate, Mitchell, Erick and Alex had gotten into the room by Erick who was a so called professional at picking locks. They began filling up the water balloons. The time was 12:25.

After they finished filling all of them up and putting some in a bucket which they found in the class, Kate, Mitchell, Erick and Alex went downstairs carefully so not to alert any teachers. They made up a plan which was that Erick and Kate would be outside the junior and intermediate doors with water balloons to surprise the other team if they came that way and Alex and Mitchell would be outside the primary doors with water balloons to surprise them if they came out that way.

Erick and Kate hid behind the wall near the doors for when they came out and same with Mitchell and Alex on the other side, both ready to be soaked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Derek, Alysha, Dan, Arissa and Christina finished filling them up and putting some balloons in a bucket, they proceeded to go outside of the bathroom. "Wait you guys, what's our gameplan?" Christina asked.

"What do you mean? We don't need a gameplan, we just throw balloons." Alysha said.

"No, we need one. I know Mitch and Kate. Their really competitive and organized, and since their together, they're gonna think of something." Derek said.

"He's right. We need a gameplan." Dan said.

"Ok well since I've know Mitchell, Erick and Kate for a long time, I know how they think. I'm pretty sure that in a situation like this Mitch will go basic. Meaning he'd probably get 2 people outside one set of doors and another 2 on another set of doors to surprise us. I say we go outside the main doors and come at them from behind." Derek said.

"Sounds good," Dan said running his wet hand through his jet back hair.

"Okay lets go!" Arissa said. "But we're gonna have to take a chance of someone in the office seeing us."

"Okay, me and Rissa will go through the doors in between Mrs. Penny's class and Mrs. Cooks class. You, Lee and CG go through the main doors and we'll all meet outside." Dan said to Derek. "Break!"

Arissa and Dan headed outside towards Mrs. Cooks class and out the doors while Derek, Alysha and Christina went down the main hallway in stealth. When they got near the office, Derek motioned for Christina to go see who was in the office. She went and came back and mouthed 'Mrs. Wardle and Mr. Speakman to Derek and Alysha. Derek told them that there was no way they were going to make it through that hall without getting caught, so he would go into the office and make a distraction while Alysha and Christina would go out the main doors with the balloons and tell Arissa and Dan to start running to the back. Derek would eventually run out the doors Arissa and Dan went out and meet them at the back. They all know they wouldn't get in trouble if anything happened because they don't go to St.Pats anymore, they go to Notre Dame.

He motioned to them that he was going and Derek got up and walked casually into the office. "Hey guys whats up," he said to the teachers. "I just need to ask Mrs. Wardle something." He turned to Mrs. Wardle.

"Do you like being on the bottom or top when having sex with Mark over here?" Mark is mr.speakmans first name Derek asked smiling. Mr. Speakman dropped the papers he was holding in shock and ran after Derek along with Mrs. Wardle. Derek ran outside and motioned for Alysha and Christina to start running. Derek ran past them and headed down the hall with Mr. Speakman and Mrs. Wardle on his heels. He out ran them and went into the boys bathroom, doubled back and went out the doors which Dan and Arissa went out and ran straight to the back of the school where he met Christina, Alysha, Dan and Arissa in the little kids playground.

"Holy crap Derek! That was awesome!" Christina said.

Derek laughed. "They had it coming. Shh look, there's Alex and Mitchell." He said pointing at Mitchell and Alex standing behind a wall with water balloons in they're hand.

"Okay do you guys wanna do this?" Dan started. "Me, Christina and Arissa will get these guys and Derek and Lee will run to the other side and get Kate and Erick.?"

"Yeah sure." Derek replied.

"Aww! More running!" Alysha complained. They laughed as Derek and Alysha ran to the other side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where can they be?" Kate said looking at the cell phone in her pocket. "Its 12:35."

"They should come out soon." Erick said.

"Derek look, there they are." Alysha said pointing at Erick and Kate whose backs were turned away from them.

"Lets go soak them." Derek said.

They ran up behind them and Derek threw the first balloon. It hit Kate in the back and water splashed all over the back of her t-shirt and shorts. Kate and Erick turned around to 2 more water balloons coming their way which hit they're target. Kate was now soaked and Ericks whole head was dripping with water.

"Oh I am so gonna get you back Derek!" Kate yelled running after Derek as Erick ran after Alysha. Kate finally caught up to Derek on the field where they got into a full out water fight.

"Hey come back here Lee!" Erick yelled and chased Alysha all the way to the parking lot. Where he aimed a water balloon at Alysha and missed and hit a car. "Oh shit." He said. He took 2 more water balloons at threw them right at Alysha. They were both really soaked by this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh I think I hear something," Alex said pressing her ear against the wall.

"Dude, it's a wall, you can't hear through it." Mitchell said. "Besides, that's my foot banging against the wall your hearing."

"Oh, okay." Alex said.

"Shh look there they are." Christina said.

"Yeah lets go get them." Arissa said. The 3 of them, walked quietly towards Alex and Mitchell whose backs were turned away from them. Christina took the first shot and threw a water balloon at Mitchell. It hit him in the head when the balloon splashed and his whole back was dripping. Alex and Mitchell were surprised but were ready with balloons of there own. As soon as they turned around they stepped to the side and threw water balloons at Christina, Dan and Arissa. Mitchell chased Christina up to the primary field as Alex chased Dan and Arissa to the little kids playground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kate and Derek ran out of balloons and both were soaked, Derek tackled Kate to the ground and started tickling her.

When Erick and Alysha ran out of balloons and both were soaked, Erick and Alysha went over to the big steps to lie down and dry off in the sun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mitchell and Christina were out of balloons and both soaked, Christina kissed Mitchell deeply and they made out for a long time on the ground of the primary field.

When Arissa, Dan and Alex ran out of balloons and all were soaked, they went over to the primary big steps and dried off from the hot sun coming down on them.

After they were all out of water balloons, they went to Kate's house.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Story of Our Lives  
Written By  
RL02 && MissRissa  
Chapter 5  
**_

_**"So far the day was so fun. GT'S GT'S" laughed Kate as she handed everyone a towel. **_

"No. I want the pink one" said Lee stuburnly

"oh my gosh who cares what colour it is" Arissa said

"I do, Kate. Give me a pink towel" Lee said as if Kate was her slave

"No. your not worthy...jokes !" replied Kate as she gave Lee the pink towel.

"Someones PMSing" blurted Arissa "I'm just kidding !" she continued as Alysha gave her a you-better-be-sorry look which Arissa didnt catch.

"Sooo, what do we do now ?" asked Derek as everyone started to settle down in the family room.

"Well, its only 4 and way too early for dinner" replied Mitchell, "how about we just watch another movie ?" he continued.

"Are you kidding me ? we watched a movie last weekend at my house and oh what a scare that was" said Christina slightly laughing. It was true, everyone had a scare and one by one they were running out of things to do.

"We have our cell phones right ?" asked Erick in a i-have-a-good-idea way. Everyone nodded and Erick carried on, "How about we split up in partners and hide anywere we want around the neighbour hood ? since theres 9 of us there will be one group of 3" .

"Okaayy.. but how are we splitting up ?" asked Alexandra,

"Couples" said Dan.

"What ?" Arissa asked

"We'll split up by couples " Dan replied back.

"Yea that answers my question but.. you see.." Alex said trailing her words off at the end. Dan knowing exactly what Alex was talking about said "You can be with me and Arissa" Alex looked at Arissa and she gave her a small smile which Alex returned.  
"  
Okay.. once the people who are seeking start counting the rest of us all run off the lawn and hide. You can use any kind of transportation but your own legs and always keep your phones on. Each team pick a number from 1 - 10 so we can see whose it." Derek said and everyone nodded

"5"

"7"

"9"

"3"

"Okay the number was 1 and Mitchell, you and Christina are seeking first" Derek continued.  
"If thier seeking first... does that mean that whoever they find first is looking for everyone else after they count to 100 themselves ?" asked Lee highly very confused.

"I think soo... but then why do we have our phones ?" asked Kate.  
"Well i guess just to call the other teams to tell them whose seeking and maybe team up with them" said Mitchell  
"thats not what i had in mind but whatever you guys just made up the rules oh and also, no hiding in your own houses " Derek said and everyone even though a little confused nodded.

"Meet back here at 6:30 people !" yelled Mitchell as him and Christina started counting to 100 as everyone ran off.  
15 minutes later everyone was in their hidding spots. "So were do you think they all are ?" asked Christina

"Well, they could be anywere its a big neighbourhood you know" Mitchell replied back.  
"Yea i know, i live in it" Christina laughed as they started walking around trying to think of places their bestfriends all might be hiding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they'll find us here?" Asked Kate, she didnt think that her and Derek would be a real couple. A real couple as in dating, but they were a couple as in best friends well for now they were. Derek brought her back to earth from her thoughts and said "Nope" as they both sat down. They were hiding in Dereks backyard, and they were sitting on the comfy chairs beside the pool, still in their board shorts and t-shirts.

"I'm gonna sun bathe till they find us," Kate said laughing taking her phone out of her pocket and putting it on the table.She put her feet in the water, got on top of a floaty bed and lay down on it.  
"No you're not," Derek said getting up from the chair and coming over to the other side of the pool.  
"  
Mmm and why would that be?" Kate asked opening up one eye to look at Derek so as to not tip over the floaty bed.  
"Because you're too wet." Derek said simply, taking off his shirt and putting it on the table along with his phone.

"I'm not wet. I just dried off," Kate exclaimed closing her eyes again. "Derek?" She wondered if he was still there in the backyard and opened her eyes fast enough to see Derek jumping in the pool and tipping over the floaty bed. Kate fell into the pool and when she came up for air she ran her hands through her hair and slapped Derek on the shoulder.

"Derek I just dried off!" Kate exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry! You were lying there so peacefully and I just couldn't resist. It was a perfect opportunity!" he said.

"Oh I am so gonna get you back!" Kate yelled and lunged for him. The two playfully fought in the pool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think their going to find us here?" Alysha asked Erick.  
"I don't think so, we did run a long way." he replied taking out his phone and checking for any text messages from Derek or Kate. They were hiding at a park on Kate's street. Alysha went over to the swings and sat down, Erick came soon after and sat down on the swing beside her. They started swinging back and forth softly.  
"You know we haven't really been together just you and me for a long time." Erick said slowing down.

"Yeah well that's because we took a break." Alysha said laughing.  
"Yeah well I didn't want to.." Erick said. He turned to Alysha and kissed her as she kissed back.

"So what now?" Arissa asked going over to where Alex and Dan were.

"We just wait I guess." Dan answered motioning for her to come and sit beside him. Arissa went over to him and sat beside him holding his hand.

"Uh I'm tired," Alex complained going over to the bench and sat down. She pulled out her cell phone and checked it for text messages from Alysha or Erick. There was one from Erick.  
'Are you guys caught? And do u know where Derek and Kate are?' it said in blue lettering.

Alex texted back 'No are you? I dunno, probably fighting like always lol'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww look at them, their so cute!" Christina said.

"Shh they could here us." Mitchell whispered back.

"Aww but they look so good together."

"Shh!"

They crept slowly though the pathway to the backyard as they heard Derek and Kate talking about how they'll never be found in his backyard, but they were wrong.

"Okay, we'll walk in and yell 1 2 3 ur it then start running. I know its childish but come on were playing hide and seek here" whispered Mitchell to Christina as they had thier ears close to the backyard door.

"Okay, but how about we just text message them saying that Arissa, Dan and Alex are it or something then walk in and i can be like guess what you guys and you say its your turn seeking, we lied and start running. Its such a much better plan" Christina replied sticking her tounge out after. "Sure, whatever. Come on lets go"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is getting boring all were doing here is sitting around" whined Alex as her, Arissa and Dan were hiding behind the plaza near Macs. "True but its hide and seek and since everyone else is practicly scatterd around the neighbour hood this might take a while.. " said Dan "All we can do right now is wait, or at least make up something we could do to past the time" continued Arissa as all three of them just continued to sit there.

"How about we buy chalk and write all over the ground. It wouldnt be vandalism cause chalk washes off anyways so you wanna do that ?" asked Alex "and we get chalk were ?" Arissa asked back "I think Macs does... But they mostly have snacks there so if theres no chalk then im just buying gum for us to chew" said Dan as he started to get up and walk over to Macs "Okay, thanks just dont get seen by Mitchell or Christina !" Arissa yelled back at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, do you guys know that Dan, Arissa and Alex are the ones seeking now ?" said Christina into her phone "Really ?? you guys caught them ? awesome, me and Derek are in Dereks backyard " Kate replied as she opend the backyard door to see Christina and Mitchell. Christina just smiled and walked in "Yea we knew you guys were in here" said Mitchell in the dead silence, "Oh, you guys i have something to tell you, guess what" said Christina as Derek looked at her and said "what is it ?" "You guys are seeking now, we lied" continued Mitchell as her stuck his tounge out "bye, good luck finding everyone" laughed Christina as her and Mitchell started running to find a hiding spot.

"Damnit !, why didnt you make up a rule about no lying when trying to make a team it " yelled Kate as she turned around to look at Derek

"What would be the point of them game ? plus i only thought of it now" he laughed as they both started counting to 100.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"we should be safe here" said Mitchell who leand against the chain fence with Christina beside him.

"Yea, ontop of the hill and behind the pine trees is the best hiding place" she said with sarcasim " I think i'll text message Arissa and Lee to tell them Derek and Kate are seeking" she continued taking her phone out of her pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ahh" screamed Alysha as she jumped off the swing and took her vibrating phone out of her pocket. "I got a text message from Christina" she told Erick as she continued on "She said that Derek and Kate are seeking now, and they were hiding in Dereks backyard which means thier near" "We should hide behind the school" Erick said as they started walking untill Alysha stopped "What if thier lying ?? you never know, this could just be thier little plan to get us it you know" she said "Well, its 50 50. Lets just hide behind the school just incase" Erick told her as they had thier hands enclosed in eachothers.

"Should i text message Dan, Arissa and Alex ? cause you know. If this were a plan she wouldnt of text messaged them" Alysha started and Erick just nodded. "Its your decision" "Okay i will then"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, i got a text message from Christina. She said Derek and Kate are seeking now" Arissa said to Alex "Yea but what if shes lying cause you know how her and Mitchell were seeking first and its been like half an hour and they probaly didnt find anyone" Alex said "Yea but shes probaly not lying cause then if it was thier plan to get us then she wouldnt of text messaged Lee and Erick also" Dan said just coming back from Macs handing Alex and Arissa a pack of gum and sitting against the wall beside Arissa."They had no chalk" he continued as both girls looked at him.

"True.. so im guessing you got a text message from Lee ?" asked Arissa and she started chewing her gum.

"Yup, so i guess Christina and Mitchell did find them" Dan continued

"I guess your right" added Alex. "First one to blow the biggest bubble wins !" yelled Arissa as them all started blowing bubbles with thier gum.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kate and Derek finished counting to 100 and started thinking of a plan.

"Okay, how bout i call Lee's cell and tell her Dan, Arissa and Alex are seeking like Christina and Mitchell said and then ask them were thier hiding so we can team up with them" suggested Derek as him and Kate started walking and searching to see if any of thier friends were in sight.

"Great idea, I'll call" said Kate as she started dialing the numbers to Lee's cell

"Hello ?" "Hey, its me Kate. Were are you guys ? we just got Arissa, Dan and Alex it" Kate replied but Lee knew she was lying.

" We know you and Derek are it dumbass, Christina just texted messaged us and plus we know you didnt get Arissa, Dan and Alex because we can see you" Said Lee holding her E's for a while when she said see.

"Damnit. Whatever thanks for the clue now we know you guys are near" said Kate as she closed her phone.

"Come on lets check the park at the end of my street, thats teh only place they could be hiding if they could see us"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alysha, I need to tell you something." Erick said.

"Shh Keep it down."

"This summer, when we took a break, I kinda lost my virginity to another girl."

Alysha spun around to Erick with her jaw dropped open. "What!YOUR CHEATING ON ME!?!" Alysha screamed.

"I'm not cheating on you!! We took a break!" Erick said quietly. He looked up enough to see Alysha's hand coming hast towards his face for a slap. It made a loud slapping noise.

"Its over Erick." Alysha said. "I cant believe you would do that. At least tell me who it was."

"It was……"


	7. Chapter 6

_**Story of Our Lives  
Chapter 6  
Written By:  
RL02 & Miss Rissa **_

WARNING. TAKE CAUTION AS THERE IS BLOOD AND VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER

"You know what Erick?" Alysha said getting up from her sitting position against the school wall. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Why?" Erick said getting up also.

"Because if I do, I'd probably have a rage blackout and kick her ass." Alysha said simply. She started running away from Erick and towards the street so she can cross it and go home. She was in the middle of the street when Erick called out to her, "Alysha wait! I was only joking!"

Alysha turned around in the middle of the street and faced Erick who was running towards her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look there they are." Derek said coming out from behind a car. They had been watching Erick and Alysha, wondering when they were coming out from they're hiding place.

"Yeah. Why does Lee look so mad?" Kate said stepping out to get a better view.

"I dunno. But let's go tag them so we can back to pool and we can finish our game." Derek said smiling. Kate nodded and they came out from behind another car and walked towards Alysha who was just starting to cross the street. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the street and turned around to face Erick.

"What the hell?" Derek said.

Kate looked to her left and then looked back to Alysha who was still in the middle of the street arguing with Erick who was on the other side of the street. Kate and Derek were now on the other side of the street.

"ALYSHA! LOOK OUT!" Kate shouted at her while running towards her.

"KATE!" Derek yelled.

"LEE!" Erick yelled. There was a car coming towards them and just when Kate reached Alysha to push her out of the way, the car slammed into them and Kate and Alysha flipped onto the car and landed on the ground. Kate's face was bruise badly and was bleeding severely, as she was unconscious. Alysha who was also unconscious was bleeding severely from the head and there was a gash on her cheek.

"Kate!" Derek yelled running as fast as he could over to her. "Oh my God Kate please don't die! Someone help us!"

"Oh God, Alysha!" Erick yelled running over to where Alysha and Kate lay unconscious on the road. "Derek call for help!!!"

Meanwhile, the person who was in the car got out. He ran over to the kids on the street, his hands shaking. He kneeled down and looked at Alysha and Kate scared. "Oh shit." He put his head in his hands and then got up. "I can't do this. No I won't get in trouble for something that wasn't my fault." He ran back to his car and drove off quickly. Derek quickly took out his cell phone and called 911 while Erick tried to clean up the bruises and wake them up. Derek then called Arissa, Dan, Alex, Mitchell, and Christina, his parents, Kate's parents, Kate's brother and Alysha's mom.

The ambulance came and took Alysha and Kate, along with Erick and Derek to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got to go." said Dan

"Why?" asked Alex

"Alysha and Kate just got hit by a car and are in the hospital" he continued.

"You're joking right?" Arissa said slightly yelling, Dan shook his head indicating a no and Alex and Arissa just froze.

"They're my best friends and the only time I'm not there something bad happens!" she shouted as her eyes became watery as she started walking away.

"Rissa wait! Don't start this okay? I'm sad and worried also and I know their hurt but we just need to get to the hospital right away" Alex ran and yelled after her as Dan followed. "I'll call my mom, she probably knows already so she can give us a drive there." she continued. Arissa turned around, wiped her tears and started walking to join Dan and Alex as they waited for Alex's mom to pick them up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit !, we've gotta go the games over" said Mitchell as her started running towards his house.

"What ? What happened ?" Christina yelled after him as she followed him down the hill "It's only 5:30, what could possibly happen?"

"This could possibly happen. Kate and Alysha just got hit by a car and are being rushed to the hospital- " Mitchell said but before he could continue Christina cut him off "Stop joking with me that isn't funny !" she yelled back as she stopped right were she was.

"I'm not joking! Why would I joke about this? Now come on we've got to go. Everyone's probably on their way there" Mitchell yelled back and his parents drove him and Christina to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek ! Where are they ?" yelled Alex as her, Dan, Arissa, Mitchell and Christina all walked into the emergency room.

"I think they took them into the operating room or something..." he replied as everyone sat down on chairs while they waited.

"Erick. What happened ?" Mitchell asked as he took a seat beside him.

"I told her I lost my virginity while we were taking a break" he replied just staring off at a random spot

"You did that!?!" Mitchell exclaimed. "Well she must've been pissed off. How did she take it?"

"She was really mad at me obviously." Erick said. "But it was all a joke! You see, her and Kate getting hurt is all my fault" he continued as Derek joined into the conversation.

"Don't blame it all on yourself, it's my fault also I should of checked if there was a car before letting her run to tag Lee" he continued as everyone sat in silence for a long 3 minutes.

Arissa took a seat near the guys with Dan and Alex on either side of her. "Are they going to tell us when we can see them ?" asked Dan

"Well yeah, hopefully soon." replied Erick

"Well were not playing that game for a while, or ever again.." Alex said her voice was cracking, you could tell she wanted to cry. Everyone nodded to what Alex said and once again were in a silence

"This is the last thing I wanted to happen during the game" Arissa said, her eyes were a little red from crying.

"You ok?" Christina asked

"Yeah..." Arissa replied trailing off.

Meanwhile.. All the parents were talking to each other on the other side of the room. Parents worried, and friends telling them that their kids would be alright and safe. An hour and 30 minutes have passed and yet no message from a doctor on how their best friends or in the parents case their daughters were alright or not.

"I hope their alright" said Dan, his arm was around Arissa's shoulder.

"Yeah. Lets just hope so" Derek replied.

"What if their not okay? It's all my fault." Erick said as everyone just looked at him.

"Stop it. I guess it's all our faults okay? We're all best friends, we should of been there the whole time, but no we were off hiding in different places in the neighbour hood" Alex said letting out some tears and using the back of her hand to wipe them away.

"Yeah but it was my idea for the hide and seek game wasn't it?!" Erick retorted kind of yelling back.

"True it was but, either way if it was my idea or anyone else our of all of us they probably would of still gotten hit!" Arissa yelled back. "I no you love Alysha, and your probably the closest to her, but that doesn't mean you have to blame everything that happened to her on yourself, we're all guilty!" She got up and walked outside wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"I'll go get her" Dan said getting up also wanting to leave the group for a bit.

"Erick you gotta stop blaming yourself, even if you didn't do anything to us your still making us frustrated and annoyed when you keep on saying 'Yeah its all my fault' " Mitchell said as Derek nodded in agreement.

"It's my fault also okay? So lets all just forget about whose fault it is and worry more about them if their okay" Derek said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay?" Dan asked as he met up with Arissa outside of the hospital.

"No, I feel awful" She replied staring off ahead. "Last year, we swore that no matter what happens we'll always be best friends forever, and look what happens. We're only playing a game of hide and seek and they get in a car accident" she continued.

Dan turned her around so she was now facing him and started to talk. "Look, your acting like Erick is. You're blaming everything on yourself. Like you said yourself you've got to stop it's not just your fault it's all of ours. Okay?"

"Yeah." she replied as he gave her a warm hug as Christina came outside.

"You guys, the doctor's talking to us about Lee and Kate, come in now" she said as they all ran in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're going to be okay, Alysha has got some stitches where she got hurt very badly and so does Kate, they've also got casts on thier arms. They're unconscious right now so they might be out for a couple of days, but besides that you guys can go see them now but if I were you, you should let their parents in first and maybe come back tomorrow, oh and their in room 104" the doctor said as she walked away.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my gosh, thank God their okay" said Alex as everyone sat back down into their seats. They were all nervous to see what was happening with their 2 friends that they all ended up standing up while the doctor was talking. After the doctor finished talking, Mitchell, Dan, Derek, Erick, Christina, Alex and Arissa sat down beside each other and didn't talk or move until Alysha and Kate's parents came out of room 104. The 7 of them looked at each other wondering who to go first into the room. "Fine I'll go," Dan said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got up from the couch and walked into room 104 where there were 2 beds which were on the left side. There were 2 nightstands with phones, flowers and cards saying 'Get Well Soon' on them.

"Hey you guys, it's me Dan." Dan said going over to Kate and kissing on the cheek and then doing the same to Alysha. 'This is going to be hard." He thought.

He went over to Alysha first and sat on the chair which was beside the bed. "You should wake up soon Lee. Because you see, there's a guy outside who's crazy about you. And he's a mess right now. He blames this whole thing on himself. And I don't know what would happen if we lost you either. Ya know? Who would buy all our energy drinks? And help us think of fun things to do? Anyways I'm going to go right now, because I'm afraid that if I stay then I'll start crying."

Dan walked out of room 104 and sat back in his chair and looked around at the other expectantly. "Well? Who's going next?"

Christina, Arissa, Alex and Mitchell went next consecutively until all that was left was Erick and Derek. When Mitchell came out of the room, Derek gave Erick a look that said we-should-go-now and they both got up and went into the room together. They knew that whatever was waiting for them in the room, they had to face it together. Because they both cared about Kate and Alysha. When Erick went into the room, he stopped in the doorway and looked at the site before him. Alysha was on the bed closest to the door, and she had a bandage around her head and a cast on her left arm. He looked at Kate who was on the bed next to the window, her wrist was in a cast and there were stitches on her cheek. A tear rolled down Derek's eye as Erick just thought in his mind 'this is all my fault.'

Erick went over to Alysha's beside and sat in the chair that was beside it as Derek sat down in the chair beside Kate's bedside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dont think you can hear me right now.. but I regret what i did in the past 4 hours or so. Last time i talked to you you were pissed off at me and you dont no how much i regret and feel guilty about what i said as a joke to you." said Erick, upset about what he did, and how a small joke turned into such a mess.

"I have no idea why i put on a stupid joke like that on you if i knew that you were going to walk across the street, stop in the middle of it and get hit by a car, you know Kate tried to push you away but you both got hurt cause of me." Erick carried on, his voice was starting to crack but he kept on talking.

"We, as in the gang cant loose you or Kate. Who knows what would happen to us if you guys were gone, our lives would be so different. You dont no how much i'm angry with myself, i just wish you were alright, both you and Kate. I wish this never happend at all" Erick said, sqeezing his hand into a fist.

"You know i love you, always will" said Erick letting out a small quiet laugh at the end and looking away from Alysha. He kissed heron the forehead and left the room. He couldnt bear to be in the room any longer. He wanted to go talk to Kate but just looking at his two friends lying there, unconcious, made him feel even more guilty. He would just have to talk to her when he was less tired and guilty feeling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, your probaly dreaming about anything, but this. Who knew just a simple and childish game like hide and seek could get two girls hurt badly and unconcious ?. Your such a great friend not just to Lee but all of us. I know its not all Ericks fault, but the poor guys blaming himself for what happend to you and Lee, and Rissa is also" Derek said clearing his throat every so often.

"Um, i dont no how much i should say but i dont want to say too much your going to make me cry" said Derek laughing a little at the end

"I guess untill you guys are up and okay again everyones going to be happy. We're all upset and frustrated with eachother right now so get better okay ? thats what we all want for you guys, for you to get better and to try and push this behind us and forget it once your concious, expecially me i want you to get better more than anything else" Derek carried on, his hands were sweaty. He was nervous to talk to her even if she was unconcious right now.

"You'll probaly not be able to put this behind you, it was a big thing that happend in your life that you'll never forget but it doesnt mean you cant have fun hanging out with me, the gang i mean" Derek smirked at that and continued talking.

"We'll its pretty late, i better go. All of us are probaly going to be hanging out here for a while untill you and Lee wake up... So cya" Saying that Derek kissed kate on the cheek and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should all head home now. Its almost 9:00" said Mitchell as Derek returned to the group

"Yea we should" agreed Christina as everyone started getting thier belongings and heading for the exit.

"Do you guys want to come back here tomorrow, just for the afternoon ? we could just meet here" suggested Dan as they were walking to the parking lot to find one of thier parents to drop them off.

"I dont think i will, its too depressing" Arissa said just looking at the ground while walking.

"Oh my gosh, you no what Rissa, just stop it okay ? this is the least way that Lee and Kate would want you to act. Stop.Blaming.It.On.Yourself its all our faults" Alex said getting really annoyed with all the 'blaming myself for this whole mess" thing.

"Okay, fine i'll just shut up and come to the hospital tomorrow and just sit thier crying beside my bestfriends bedsides!" Arissa yelled back as she started walking ahead.

"You guys just leave her alone right now, obviously shes upset, mad and frustrated with herself like all of us are, hopefully she'll be better tomorrow" Christina said stopping Dan and Alex from walking beside her.

"Erick your all quiet for once" said Dan a few minutes after Arissa walked ahead.

"Stop with the sarcasum okay ? my girlfriends in the hospital and all you do is joke around" retorted Erick as everyone stopped and looked at him

"I didnt mean to say it in a joke kind of way, sorry." Dan replied as once again, everyone started walking

"Derek you okay ? your quiet also" Christina asked as Derek just shrugged.

"Its just all the drama thast happend today, Its mostly hitting me now since my minds more clear outside from teh hospital" He replied.

"Well.. i see my mom, i guess we better get Rissa so we can leave" Alex said to Dan as they caught up to Arissa after saying goodbye to everyone else.

"Hey, do you two have a ride home ? cause my dads right there" Mitchell asked Derek and Erick.

Derek nodded his head indicating a no and Erick just said...

"Nope, and i dont need one, i'll walk home" Erick said and started walking off into a different direction

"Erick ! you've got to be kidding, its like 9:30 and your going to walk home ?!. Stop being so stubburn and come in my dads car" Mitchell yelled after Erick.

Erick let out a sigh, stopped were he was and turned around. "Okay fine" he said and started walking back to Derek, Mitchell and Christina.


End file.
